All Warriors Have Scars
by carmen-writes
Summary: My friend is suicidal and asked me to write this for her 3 Dean Winchester is your boyfriend of 2 years. You hunt together with his brother and your best friend, Sam. Reader is suicidal and self harms. Dean finds out about you and helps you. Dean/OC named Mila WARNINGS: MAY BE TRIGGERING, SELF HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPT. RATED M FOR CUSSES AND SELF HARM
1. Chapter 1

Summary: My friend is suicidal and asked me to write this for her 3

Dean Winchester is your boyfriend of 2 years. You hunt together with his brother and your best friend, Sam. Reader is suicidal and self harms. Dean finds out about you and helps you. Dean/OC named Mila

WARNINGS: MAY BE TRIGGERING, SELF HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPT.

RATED M FOR CUSSES AND SELF HARM


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL WARRIORS HAVE SCARS- CHAPTER ONE**

You- Mila Dronsfield, let out a yell of pain as the vampire pushed you down, sinking its long fingernails into your arm as it did so. "Dean!" You screamed, trying to reach for the knife your father- who was a hunter- had given you when you were a child. The vampire started dragging you, making your stomach shake with fear. You were quite skinny, and were less than 110 pounds, so you were easy to lift and drag. "Sam, Dean!" You screamed at the top of your lungs, using your other arm to try and cling onto anything on the mossy floor of the forest.

You started sobbing. You were a great hunter, but the vampire pack you, your best friend Sam- your boyfriend Dean's brother and Dean were hunting were rather nasty and two had jumped you by surprise. You were able to kill the first one with your machete, but the second one attacked you, thankfully not giving you its blood- yet.

_You're an idiot. Maybe if you weren't so sloppy, the vampires wouldn't have found you._

_You're not good for anything, not even hunting._

_You're weak._

_Your father would be ashamed to call you his daughter._

These thoughts repeated themselves in your head, as you shed more tears. Nor Sam nor Dean knew about your depression, your self-harming and suicidal thoughts. "Dean!" You screamed, crying and closing your eyes as your captor let out a loud growl. Suddenly, the sound of 2 flying arrows filled the air- probably dipped in dead man's blood as Sam and Dean appeared, Dean lowering his bow and dropping to the floor as soon as he saw you. Sam cut off the vamp's before burning it, giving the young couple some alone time.

Dean almost had a heart attack when he saw you. He and Sam had managed to kill the leader and the rest of the pack, before they heard your shouts and came to you as fast as they could, Dean seeing you looking dead on the floor. Your hair pooled around you, looking dusty. There were patches of blood and dirt on your olive face and there was a gaping hole on the area below your thigh where the vamps had hurt you. Your expensive jeans were ripped in several places, looking bloody and smudged with mud. Dean reached forward, softly stroking your tear stained cheeks. "Shh, it's okay, baby girl. You're safe now." He said quietly, picking you up in his arms gently like you were a baby, and seeing an upset Sam return, he carried you to the Impala. Dean loved you, and Sam had told you he was planning on proposing soon.

You woke up to the sound of the shower running. Remembering where you were hurt, you shot up, finding you were in a small motel room, lying on a queen size bed. To your relief, your hips and wrists had not been touched, and the area just below your bikini spot was where your jeans ended- presumably cut off by Dean in his attempt to stitch your wounds. You were still wearing your red flannel. The sound of running water suddenly stopped, causing you to shoot back and lie back down, closing your eyes. Moments later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist, revealing his washboard abs and toned arms. The sound of ruffling came, probably Dean changing, then footsteps as he knelt down in front of your pretending to sleep form. Dean's rough hands stroked your pink cheeks as he whispered to you. "You're so beautiful." Dean said in admiration. _"If only I was, Dean." _You thought, sighing. He reached forward, the smell of his cologne hitting you as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. "I love you, Mila." Dean whispered, pulling away. You fell back asleep, Dean's touch having relaxed you.

You woke again an hour later, smiling as the smell of Dean's cologne that you bought him for Christmas hit you again. Looking to your right, you saw your beloved boyfriend watching TV, and Sammy sitting on the small couch, face buried into a book. "Hey, guys." You said, smiling with guilt as Sam looked up, revealing the scars on his face from your hunt. "Mila!" Sam exclaimed, coming over to give you a hug. You could feel Dean watching you happily as you and your best friend embraced. "I'm so happy you're fine." Sam said, smiling as he sat back down on the couch, reading his book again. You turned to Dean, softly landing a kiss on his lips. "Baby." Dean said, breaking the kiss, looking at you, green eyes sparkling with love. "You scared me, we thought you were d-dead." Dean stammered, a sad expression on his face. You sighed, looking at Dean then Sammy. "I'm really sorry- for getting you guys hurt back there." You said, upset with yourself. "Mila, it's totally fine. None of it was your fault." Sam said, giving you a friendly smile. Dean turned your face to his, knowing how upset you got about things like this. "Mila, it's not your fault. The vampires got us, not you. I love you." He said, pecking your lips. "I love you too, Dean." You said, forcing a smile on your face as you rested your head on his firm chest. "Let's go find a bar." Dean suggested.

You had showered and changed into a maroon red shirt with a black leather jacket on top, and your skinny jeans. "Shotgun" you yelled, laughing as you forced Sam to sit in the back seat, making his head thump against the roof of the car every time Dean hit a speed bump.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading- next chapter includes bar, jealous Dean, etc. I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but yeah!**

**Mila, stay strong. I love you so much!**

**Xoxo, **

**Carmen**


End file.
